For a Reason
by TwiOthGirly
Summary: Edward Cullen is a prized resident in the surgical program at Seattle Grace Hospital. What happens when his world is flipped on its head by patient Bella Swan? Will he rise to the occasion or fall from grace? *OOTW Winner of 3rd place* NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous "Out of this World" One-Shot Crossover Contest**

**Title:** For a Reason

**Movie Title, TV Show or Book and Author:** Grey's Anatomy

**Recognizable Character(s) from other world:** Dr. Derek Shepherd, Christina Yang, Alex Karev

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I am not a doctor or in the medical field so all info was found online and through hours of watching Grey's Anatomy and ER. I also own nothing Twilight or Grey's Anatomy related. That is all Sm Meyer and S. Rhimes.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is a prized resident in the surgical program at Seattle Grace Hospital. What happens when his world is flipped on its head by patient Bella Swan? Will he rise to the occasion or fall from grace?

**_AN:_**** Okay, now Nikki is having issues with writing her AN because she's all sick. So, she asked me to do it. And this is what I got. First of all, thank you to the wonderful women who put the contest together. If you haven't done so, go check out the other submissions. They were all great stories. Secondly, She needs to thank me for being the most wonderful Beta a girl could ask for. I worked my ass off to make this story as good as it was. I fixed most of her grammer errors and told her where she was going wrong. We worked long and hard on this story. While I, myself, didn't write it, I spent so much time working on it and making it good. Hell, I even let her kill Bella on my birthday 12 hours after I was born! **

**_Disclaimer:_**** Sm Owns the Twilight Characters. And the Grey's Anatomy characters aren't owned by Nikki or I. If I owned them, I'd seriously be fucking around with Alex. He's one hot dude. Oh. And obviously, I'm not Kiki Enigma. It's Tilly Whitlock.**

_**

* * *

EPOV**_

_**May 29, 2010**_

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Um, right. Isabella Swan,"

"Bella." The patient corrected.

"Sorry, _Bella_ Swan, 26 year old female with Metastatic Melanoma Stage IV. It started out as a Malignant Melanoma on her back, but eventually spread to her kidneys and now brain."

"Wow, you make it sound so depressing." The patient joked.

Dr. Shepherd chuckled. "Well Bella, you do have an extreme case. And the survival rate is…"

"I know, the survival rate is less than 20%. But I have you Shep so I should be good." She smiled at him. _So_ _optimistic_.

"Yes you do. Dr. Cullen can you please continue if we don't have any more interruptions?" He teased. Bella pretended to zip her lips and sat up straighter on the bed.

"The patient has had several rounds of Chemotherapy to eliminate the melanoma and a kidney transplant to one of her kidneys, which was successful but the lesions that already spread to the brain have grown in size. She is here to have her second surgery in 6 months to have the lesions resected."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Dr. Shepherd nodded at me, then walked over to Bella's bedside and started to explain the surgery in depth to her.

"_Kiss ass_," Karev whispered to me.

"Jealous?" I quipped. Of course he was jealous. I was the one that was requested for this case. Not only because I happened to be the top in my class, but because I was a resident God. I was on my way to becoming the next Neurosurgeon God, next to Derek Shepherd of course.

"You wish," Karev rebutted.

"Dr. Cullen is going to get all your pre-op labs done and make sure to answer any other questions you may have." Dr. Shepherd turned to me and I smiled at Bella.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two to it," He said before walking out the room with the rest of the residents and interns following. I grabbed her chart and stood at the foot of her bed, making notes of everything that I needed to get done before we took her up to surgery.

Suddenly I felt fingers rubbing between my brows.

"Hey!" I looked up from my chart to find Bella sitting on her knees in front of me grinning as her thumb worked over my skin.

"You look so serious. You'll get worry lines before you're 30. _Relax_." She smiled at me, her brown eyes shinning back at me.

I didn't know how she could be so upbeat and positive. If I was told I had little chance of surviving a life threatening surgery, I would be in the corner curled up into a ball.

"I am relaxed. This is a serious matter, so I'm just being extra meticulous. Lay back down, you're going to pull out your IV." I put down the chart and helped her lay back down. When my hand touched hers, I felt a little twinge. I stopped and looked into her eyes again. Hers were locked with mine as if she felt the same thing.

"I know how serious it is, Dr. Cullen. Remember, I am the one in the bed." She whispered.

"Edward. If I get to call you Bella, you can call me Edward." I smiled at her. She nodded and lied back down.

"So where is your family? I haven't seen anyone in your room visit since you've been here." I questioned while setting up the tray to do her blood work.

"That's because they're not here." She replied succinctly.

"Where are they? I know from your chart you're not from Seattle."

"For someone who is supposed to be taking my blood you ask a lot of questions." She raised where her brow would have been.

From all the Chemo that she's had, she had very little hair. She covered her head in a silk scarf. I wasn't sure if she was completely bald or if it started growing back, but I'll find out later today. I wonder what color her hair was. She was probably a brunette with the deepness of brown her eyes were.

"I was just wondering because it's good to have a support system when you're having a surgery as important as this one. It makes recovery much easier if you had someone to lean on."

She rolled her eyes as I tapped her arm looking for a vein. Hers were so shallow, I wanted to make sure I had one so I didn't have to keep poking her.

"Why bother them when I don't have good news? I'd rather wait until the cancer is gone and I can show them that I'm healthy and well."

"Your family doesn't know you have cancer?!" I practically screamed at her. She flinched slightly and I immediately felt remorse.

I didn't mean to scream at her, but the idea of no one knowing she could die at any minute was horrible. I suddenly felt anger and sadness toward this woman.

"If you must know, no, they don't know. They think that I am away at college getting my masters, which I was doing until this little mishap happened."

I just shook my head, sticking the butterfly needle in her arm.

"You need someone with you Bella." I said, looking down at what I was doing.

I felt her fingers on my chin, lifting it up so I could look at her directly. "Hey, I have you right?" She smiled and winked at me.

I gave her a soft smile back and realized right then that I would do everything in my power to be there for her. "Yeah, you got me Bella."

_**June 5, 2010**_

"He's totally sleeping with her. Did you see how he was looking at her while they were charting?"

"Yeah, it was a 'Lets have sex in the on call room after rounds' sorta look. I don't know what they sees in each other."

"It's the sex hair. He has that freshly fucked look that makes me want to run my hands through it and call him daddy."

"Lynn, you're so bad!"

"I know." They both laughed together.

I couldn't hold in my laughter as I heard the nurses gossiping about me and Lexie Grey. Lexie was a fellow resident with me at the Seattle Grace Surgery Program. Even though she was a nice girl and all, I wasn't into mixing work and my personal life. Just didn't happen. Sorry I can't say that for my colleagues. Residents hooking up with attendings. It just makes things murky.

"I heard you assisted on a Craniotomy last night with Shepherd."

"Yeah I did. It was pretty kick ass," I said to Yang. Christina Yang was one of the brightest second year residents this hospital had. And she was a major bitch.

"How does it feel to be Shepherd's lap dog?" She quipped.

"And how does it feel to not to have been inside an OR in weeks?" I challenged.

"Whatever puppy dog." And with that she was gone. Thank God too. She was an annoying one.

Now it was time to see Bella. Ever since her surgery last week I have been spending a lot of my down time with her. I wasn't very close with the other residents. They viewed me as a threat but that was okay, I worked better without all the gossip and cattiness.

"Morning Bella, how are we…" I walked into her room and she wasn't in her bed.

"Bella?" She was on strict orders to stay in the bed, and after having open-brain surgery, I doubt she would want to be out of it.

"Edward! What took you so long? I was dying of boredom here," she said coming out the bathroom. I ran over to her quickly and helped her get back into bed, being careful of all the tubes she was hooked to at the moment.

"Sorry I got stopped by Yang." Once she was in bed, I took my usual seat in the chair closest to her bed.

"Being a bitch as always?"

"Pretty much. Jealous of how much OR time I get with Shepherd."

"I don't know why she should be jealous. Word on the street is that she's sleeping with Hunt." I raised a brow at her.

"Word on the street? I didn't know Seattle Grace was so hood." I laughed.

"You didn't know? I get all the low down from here. Benefit of having a room right across from the nurses station. You don't _want_ to know what they say about you or should I say McDreamy 2.0." She teased. I groaned. Most of the female staff has taken to calling me all these pet names. It was irritating.

"Just so you know, I do not have sex hair."

She laughed her perfect laugh and ran her fingers through my hair, ruffling it some. "Nope, I think they're right. It's pretty sexy." She giggled and winked at me.

"So what are we playing today Doctor? Strip Uno, Dirty Word Scrabble, Naked Jenga?" She teased.

Good thing I was in a hospital full of doctors because my jaw threatened to detach from my face. Just the thought of doing those things with Bella actually had my scrubs feeling a bit snug.

Bella was an amazingly gorgeous woman. Her eyes were what drew me in, but her personality shone through like the morning sun. She was very thin and her skin was pale, but that was all from the amount of stress her body has been through fighting this disease. But to me she couldn't be any less perfect.

This scared me, because she was my patient. She put her life in my hands, literately. And here I was thinking things about her that weren't entirely ethical. But how could I not? She was basically everything I could ask for in a woman; smart, funny, beautiful, courageous.

Over the time she was recovering, we would talk about any and everything. She told me about growing up an only child in a small town in Washington. I told her about being the middle child of three and my life back in Chicago.

We had so much in common, from music to movies. She had the cutest little quirks too. When she would get nervous about something she would run her finger down the side of her neck. She told me she did that because she used to have long mahogany brown hair, and it was just a habit of hers to play with it. But she cut it all off before the Chemo had its chance to diminish it. She also would bite her lip in the most delectable way that made my blood boil.

I found that I was spending all my time at the hospital, and it was because of her. Sleeping in the on call room and eating my meals in the cafeteria. Everyone thought I was just being a diligent resident, which was part of the truth. If I wanted to get ahead, I had to be on my feet. But if they knew the real reason why I never saw the inside of my apartment anymore, they would be appalled. Just them knowing I had this…_thing_, whatever it was with Bella, I would probably be kicked out of the program.

"Earth to Edward! Did I just shock you?" Bella laughed at me.

I shook my head and the romantic thoughts about her out of there. "You Ms. Swan are too naughty for your own good. Anyway, I was thinking maybe we can talk."

"Talk? We talk everyday. Your girlfriend probably hates how much time you're here anyway," she said nonchalantly.

I chuckled. "I don't have a girlfriend. I don't even have a dog. My time is best spent right here, I think. Unless you want me to leave…" I started rising from my seat and she grabbed on to my forearm.

"No. Stay. You're basically my only friend," she said. I could see the heart ache in her eyes. It crippled me.

"Alright. I'll stay, just because you're so cute." I teased, hoping to cut the thick atmosphere in the air.

"Yeah right. I look like the crypt keeper. Thanks, but no thanks." Bella turned her face away from me to look toward the door.

"Bella…" I lifted my hand and cupped the side of her face, turning it back to mine.

"You are positively the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life."

Our eyes locked together. The room melted away, the hospital was gone. I couldn't even tell you if we were still in Seattle anymore.

There was only Bella and I. Just the two of us captured, bound by our souls pouring through our eyes. I saw my future in that moment. Flashes of Bella and I laying by a fire on a rainy day after making love played across my eyes. Bella standing beside me at the end of the alter as I waited for us to become man and wife. Her stomach swollen with our child with eyes like hers. I saw it all.

I fell in love with my patient.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, and I wanted to hear her voice more than any sound in the world right now.

"Edw…" She started to say. However, her eyes started to roll into the back of her head, and her body slumping back to the bed. Bella's body started trashing against the bed.

"Bella! Shit! Can I get some help in here?! She's seizing!" I yelled toward the door.

I grabbed on to Bella's shoulders trying to hold her down. Nurses started rushing in the room and crowding the bed.

"I need 5 cc's of Lorazepam, and someone page Shepherd!"

_Please don't die on me Bella._

"You see that right there?"

"Yeah, looks like the tumor has grown in size and two more lesions attached to it."

"Exactly. This is what we were hoping wouldn't happen. I'm going to have to operate soon."

"But her seizures are making her unstable."

"You're right. And it's too soon to go in right after the last one. We'll just have to manage her with medication and do the surgery next week."

"Dr. Shepherd, are you sure that is best? I don't want to put Bella in any more risk than she already is."

"Edward, operating now would cause Ms. Swan more damage than good. Go home and get some rest. We have a busy week ahead of us."

Dr. Shepherd left me in the x-ray room looking over Bella's scans. Two hours ago we were just talking. Two hours ago I was looking at a future. Now, now I'm staring at the return of a tumor twice in size with two more lesions in Bella's brain.

How could I go from realizing that I was in love with my patient to having to tell her that we'll have to operate on her for a second time and it's worse than before?

I am _definitely_ feeling dark and twisty right now.

_**June 11, 2010**_

"Edward, _please_ stop pacing. You're making me dizzy, and girl with brain cancer should not be dizzy."

"Bella, don't joke. I'm freaking out right now. You are going to have surgery tomorrow. I'm sorry if that is a big deal to me." I started pulling at the ends of my hair before flopping down in the chair.

"Well, I'm going to be knocked out for it, so I do agree you have the harder job. But you have to relax. If you keep going at the rate you are, you're going to be as bald as me." She chuckled. _She fucking chuckled!_

"Ugh! Please stop joking Bella." I begged. I went to close her room door and came back, sitting on the side of her bed.

"I know you are trying to have a positive outlook on this, and you should, but I'm just really nervous." I sighed and started tracing circles on her covered thigh.

I knew I was crossing a line right now but ever since we discovered her condition worsened, I never left her side. I came up with excuse after excuse as to why I was letting prime surgeries go. Just the thought of operating on someone else didn't hold any appeal to me.

Since I knew just how severe things were, I didn't want to loose any time with her just in case. I was being practical in my mind, but since I haven't told her how I feel, I just seemed to be an annoying doctor.

"Don't look so sad. I know things are heavy right now, but I have faith in you and Dr. Shepherd. Edward, look at me."

I lifted my gaze to her and saw something in her eyes that I had never picked up on before. It was hard to figure out what it was.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going through a lot of different emotions and decisions right now, and they seem to all crashing down on me."

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind and you can stop brooding around here. It's messing with your complexion." Bella placed her hand on top of mine. I flipped my palm up and intertwined our fingers, loving the look of her smaller one in mine.

"I don't think I can." I whispered.

"Why the hell not? We're friends Edward. Hell, I even told you about the time I got drunk and ended up streaking across campus." She looked up at me through her lashes. "Edward, you're like my best friend now. What's going on through that bronze haired head of yours?"

My grip on her hand tightened. Do I tell her that after knowing her for just two weeks that I'm in love with her? Would she think I'm crazy or perverted and request a new doctor?

But what if something happens to her and I don't tell her? What if she is gone and I never get the chance to tell this wonderful woman that she has changed my life with just a few short days?

Do I go big, or do I go home?

"I'm…well I…the thing is…" Shit I can't stop stuttering. I looked at her and her eyes were just as kind and full of life as the day I met her. Looking into them gave me the strength and calm I needed.

"Bella, I love you. I am in love with you, and probably have been in love with you from the moment I picked up your chart." I looked back down, not wanting to see her reaction to my words just yet.

_Silence_

Fuck! She is going to kick me out. No, she is going to grab the closest sharp object and stab me in my jugular. Maybe she'll be quick and I won't have to witness the rejection that is coming my way.

One minute passed, two. Damn, maybe I shocked her into silence.

I looked up and saw that she was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry! I take it back, okay? Please don't cry." I panicked. I started wiping her tears away. The sight alone making me want to choke up.

"Stop, just stop it." She grabbed hold on my hands and stilled my actions.

Sorry was all I could get out without sounding like more of a dick.

"Did you mean it?" she asked. I looked at her, puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

"Did. You. Mean. It? Simple question should have a simple answer. Yes or no should suffice." She deadpanned.

"Ye-yes. I meant every word."

I studied her face for any trace of reaction. She showed no trace of anything and that was making me nervous and shaky. I don't get shaky.

Then the most beautiful thing happened.

She smiled.

She smiled at me, and my heart stopped.

"Good, because if you would have said no, I would have felt really stupid loving my doctor." _God I knew I loved her for a reason._

Bella beamed at me and I took her face in my hands, leaning in close, our lips hovering over one another's.

"Say it again, Bella."

"I never said it the first time. I love you, Edward."

My heart fucking exploded. I pressed my lips tenderly against her plump ones, and my body felt as if fireworks were going off inside.

I let my thumbs rub against her cheeks, feeling some of the dampness from her tears, but really feeling the love that radiated from her. I took her bottom lip between mine and sucked on it gently. Our lips fitting together like two missing puzzle pieces finally coming together.

We finally slowly pulled apart after what felt like a blissful eternity, and I opened my eyes to look into her chocolate pools.

She slowly opened her eyes, and I only saw love behind them which made me feel like I was on cloud 9. Nothing could hurt us here. As long as I had her in my arms, there was no cancer, I wasn't her doctor, and she wasn't my patient. We were just two people falling in love.

"Wow, that was…electrifying." I grinned.

"Make love to me." She breathed.

"Come again?" _What the hell did she just say?_

"Well, that's ultimately what I want you to do," she said wickedly.

"Bella, what you're asking me is just not possible." I reasoned.

"Why the fuck not, Edward? I am going into surgery tomorrow, Edward, what if I don't make it? Do you really want to be thinking of the 'what ifs'? I sure as hell don't. I want to know that if anything happens to me that I spent my last night with the man that I love." Tears started pooling in her eyes.

"Please don't say that Bella. You _are_ going to make it, and when you get out of here, we are going to be together. I don't want to hear any of that defeatist shit." I took her face into my hands and peppered her with kisses. Kissing her lips, cheeks, and eye lids.

"I love you, Edward, and I know I'm going to make it, but I still want to make love to you. Let's call it incentive to pull through quicker." She offered me a small smile, and I groaned.

From a doctor's standpoint. this was wrong. All of it was wrong. Falling in love with my patient. let alone having sex with said patient. basically went against everything I worked for. But this was Bella and doing the wrong thing can only be right when it was with her.

"Alright." I whispered and leaned my forehead against hers, kissing her softly on the nose.

"Seriously?" She was down right giddy. I nodded my head and her arms flew around my neck, bringing me in for a deeper kiss. Bella was trying to pull me down on top of her on the bed. I started to pull away.

"What are you doing? I thought you said yes." She questioned.

"I know I said yes but I'm not having sex with you in this bed."

"Edward, I don't think we have the time and resources for you to wine and dine me." She said sarcastically.

"I know that Bella but it will be too easy for us to get caught if we do it here. I want to be able to give you this, and not worry about any of the nurses coming in checking to take your vitals while I'm balls deep inside you." I winked at her. She giggled and took my hand.

"Lets get you out of here." I started unhooking her from all the machines but made sure her IV was still in. I wheeled over the chair for her to get it. He body so frail and week. My resolve practically broke because I rather not have sex and her be okay, than risk going through with it and something worse happens.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella's sweet voice brought me out of my inner conflict.

"I'm taking you to one of the on call rooms. That way we can have some more privacy. I wish we could consummate our love in a better setting, but then again the way we ended up together isn't exactly normal." I chuckled and rolled her out the room down the dim hallway. It was the night shift, so a lot of the attendings weren't on call, which worked in my favor.

Bella stayed quiet the whole time I wheeled her to the room. It was a simple room with a cot and a set of bunk beds. I slowly opened the door and pushed her in after checking if the coast was clear.

"Well isn't this romantic." She quipped. Bella slowly rose out of the wheelchair and stood by the bunk beds. The moon cascaded through the small window and illuminated Bella's skin beautifully. I just stared in awe of this beautiful creature in front of me. How something remotely bad could happen to her was beyond me.

"Only the best Seattle Grace has to offer, Ma'am." I bowed to her. I moved the chair out of the way and made a beeline straight for her. I took her face gently in my hands and began ravishing her with kisses. She quickly returned them, taking my bottom lip between her lips and sucking on it. I groaned and immediately licked her top lip, urging her to allow me access to her wonderful mouth. She slowly parted her lips and her tongue eagerly met mine.

Just the taste of her tongue on mine was enough to get me hard as a rock. Bella's hands moved from the front of my chest down to my waist and started pulling at my scrubs. I dropped my hands to her shoulders to stop her actions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down sweetness. This isn't the Kentucky Derby, we can slow down you know." I said, moving to take off my lab coat and throwing it onto a near by chair.

She sat down on the bottom bunk and pulled me by my scrubs to stand between her legs.

"Edward, I have been daydreaming about sleeping with you from the first time you picked up my chart. I'm about to have surgery tomorrow. There is no slowing down. I want to feel alive and having your naked body against mine, in this bed, is going to do that. So take. Off. Your. Pants."

_When the woman of your dreams tells you to take off your pants, what do you do?_

I grabbed the tie in my bottoms and pulled out the knot. Bella's hands came up and started tugging them down until they were around my ankles. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head, standing in front of Bella in only my boxer briefs, my erection straining to break free.

I looked down at Bella, her eyes were glazed over with obvious lust and she licked her lips as she stared at the goods. "Don't you think this is a little one sided baby?" I teased. I scooped her up off the bed and brought her to the single cot on the other side of the small room. She giggled and nodded her head.

I laid her down and hovered over her body, dipping down to press my lips to the junction between her neck and shoulder. I felt her shiver beneath me and it turned me on even more, knowing I was causing such a reaction from her.

"Edward, wait." I froze above her, worried that I was hurting her in some way. My eyes must have shown that because immediately she tried to ease my fears.

"I'm okay, but I want to do something first. Sit back." I sat back on my knees and stared at her, nervous about what she was doing.

Bella moved her hands to the back of her neck and looked at me. I could see the nervousness in her eyes but also the excitement. She gripped the edge of her head scarf and pulled it off, letting it fall into her lap. For the first time since her surgery, I get to see her without the scarf. Her scalp bald and pale and she still was the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I had to have her, make her mine.

Bella took her bottom lip between her teeth, and I cupped her cheek. I rubbed my thumb against her plump lip to release her teeth. "Let me love you." I begged in no more than a whisper. She nodded her head, grabbing the hem of her shirt. I sat back while she started to undress in front of me.

Her chest bare to me. Her breasts were not so big or small, just perfect for a mouthful. I leaned forward when she moved to take off her sweats.

"No, let me gorgeous." She smiled at me timidly while I hooked my fingers into the edge of her pants and panties, sliding them down her legs gently.

Once she was completely naked for me, I lifted up and took off my briefs, my cock springing forth. As my eyes raked over her body, it was as if her pussy was homing beacon for my cock. I could see she was glistening from where I was sitting, and all I wanted to do was taste her.

My body seemed to be moving on its own accord because the next thing I knew, I had Bella on her back and I was nestled between her thighs. My mouth was literately watering at the prospect of tasting Bella. If she tasted as good as she smelt, I knew I would end up devouring her like a thirsty man in a desert.

I gripped her thighs and looked up at her. She was looking down at me and gave me the permission I was seeking. I wanted to know if this was okay, and with the love that shone through her eyes, I knew it was more than okay, it was wanted.

My tongue licked her entire slit, and I moaned at how warm and good she tasted. I heard her start to moan as I moved up to her bundle of nerves and started sucking.

"Oh God Edward, don't stop…"

Her words spurred me on, and I started licking and nipping at her core. Wanting more than anything to bring her to her release with my mouth. I wanted her to come so I can drink and lick her clean.

I worked furiously at her clit with my tongue and brought my fingers to tease her entrance. Bella's hips started moving to get more friction from me. She was mewling and panting. And each sound she made went straight to my cock, making it harder than ever and kind of uncomfortable pressing against the bed.

"Ed-Edward, I'm going… Please…" Bella said through labored breaths.

"What my love? What do you want?" I mumbled against her heated flesh.

I felt her fingers grip my locks and push my face deeper into her pussy. "Let me come Edward! _Shit_…!"

Right then I felt her walls spasm around my fingers, her legs tense up on the side of me, and her juices flow out of her into my awaiting mouth. And I couldn't be happier. She tasted divine and I just doted on her.

I lifted my head up and gave her a crooked smile. Her eyes were still glazed over in her post-orgasmic state. Bella sat up a bit, grabbed the side of my face and kissed me sensually. I moaned into her mouth, shocked that she was kissing me when I still had the taste of her on my lips. The double tastes of her pussy and her mouth was driving me insane, and I had to have her. I needed to claim her body as my own. I needed to fill her the only way I knew how.

I pulled back from her lips and gazed into her eyes. "Bella lay back. I _need_ to be inside you… right now." She let out a groan. Bella nodded at my words and spread her legs wider so I could slide up and fit between them.

My hands were on either side of her head while the head of my cock teased her wet folds.

"Edward… I need you in me too. Make me yours. _Fuck_ me…" Bella said in the most raspy and sex induced voice I have ever uttered by a woman.

Bella reached down between us and grabbed my cock. My forehead lolled against her bare shoulder as she guided me slowly into the promise land.

"Holy fucking shit you're so tight. Mmmm Bella." I moaned as inch by inch I was enveloped into her wet hot heat.

"More Edward… I need more of you." Bella moaned into my ear. I may have shuddered at that, but complied with her.

I moved my hands down over her breasts, kneaded them a bit before continuing the journey to her hips to I could drive into her.

My strokes were slow and determined at first. Bella kept moaning in my ear as I kissed along her collarbone and neck, sucking on the delicate skin there.

Her legs came up and wrapped around my waist, her hips moving with each thrust I gave her. She was just so wet for me, and it lit something inside of me. I felt euphoric being inside her. Being with her in the most primal of ways.

"Faster, Edward! I'm not going to break." Bella begged me. I was scared. I wanted to love on her like she deserved, but also I wanted to fuck her brains out.

"Bella, just… I can't…" I pleaded, moving my mouth over to hers to kiss her lovingly. She bit my lip in return and started grinding her hips into my thrusts.

"_Shit…_ Baby don't do that. I'm, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." I breathed out.

"Come with me Edward. I want to feel you fill me…" She moaned out at the same time I felt her clamp around me for the second time tonight.

"Ungh… shit you… I love… you Bella." And I came undone with those words. My cock twitched inside of her while she held it in a vice grip, and I spilled inside of her.

I pulled out of her slowly and collapsed besides her, wrapping her up in my arms and kissing her bar shoulder.

"Tell me what you're thinking love," I said while I traced circles over the top of her breasts.

Bella let out a deep breath and turned to look at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I was just thinking that if this is my last night, that it couldn't be more perfect than it is now."

I shook my head at her and kissed her lips gently. "Baby, you'll have many more nights like this with me." And with that Bella curled up next to me and fell asleep.

_**July 12, 2010**_

_**8am**_

"Ms. Swan, are we ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Shep. Just make sure you get it all, even though I love your pretty face and amazing hair, I'd like to keep our face time to a minimum." Bella smirked at Dr. Shepard. _That's my girl._

After Bella had fell asleep, I made sure to get her back to her room before anyone noticed, and I went to get some sleep myself. I wish I could have stayed with her, but I knew that after today I could spend as much time with her as possible.

Now, here we all were, in OR room one getting prepped to open her up and get the other lesions out. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was a wreck, but I knew that I needed to keep my head above water if I was going to perform to the best of my ability for the love of my life.

I looked down at Bella and she smiled at me, her eyes shining bright. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't with present company around. I mouthed 'I love You' to her, and she nodded back at me.

I could do this. I could save her life, then we can start our lives together.

"Alright Bella, you know the drill. I'm going to have you count back from 10, and then you're going to take a nap. And Dr. Cullen and I will do what we do best."

"Cut me open Doc. I have a Top Chef marathon to get back to." Bella said before we put the mask on her. Shortly after Bella was open and it was time.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's have some fun." Dr. Shepherd announced before making the first incision into Bella's scalp.

_**11am**_

"Dr. Shepherd, do you think you can get the lesion when it is so close to the stem?" I asked. We had been going at this for 3 hours now. Most of the lesions have been removed, and we were on to the last one. But I had concerns.

"Cullen, it's okay. If we get this, we'll be in the hom…" Shepherd was cut off, because at that moment, Bella started seizing on the table.

"30cc's of Lorazepam!"

"Her heart rate is dropping; we have to close her up!" I yelled. Everyone in the OR was running around and trying to get this under control.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP _Flatline_.

"No!" I left Shepherd's side and reached for the paddles. "We have to get her heart beating!" I yelled, pushing the nurses out my way. _No I can't lose her. I can't._

"Edward's stop. There is too much swelling in the brain. We have to call it." He answered in a monotone voice.

"No! She's not gone. We can get the heart back and then… then we can do something! Anything!" I yelled at him. How could he want to kill my love? He can't!

"Charge to 500." I ordered. "Clear!" I shocked her chest, her body jolting with the current and then going back slump.

"Again!" And again her body jolted but wasn't responsive.

"Starting Chest compressions." I called. Everyone was stepping back from me but that didn't matter. All that mattered was me and the woman on the table before me and keeping her with me.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15, Breathe." I bent down and performed CPR on her.

"Come on Bella, _Please._1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15, Breathe."

"Edward, stop." I felt Dr. Shepherd's hand lay on my shoulder.

"Get off me!" I growled at him and continued on her. "We, we, have to do heart massages. Get me a 10 blade!" I yelled. No one moved. I hadn't realized that tears were pouring out of my eyes until I saw Derek's somber face threw blurry eyes and I stilled.

"Time of death, 12:59 pm." He called it.

I looked from him back to Isabella, my Bella, who lay on that table. She… she was gone. Gone in a blink of an eye, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

At that moment I didn't care who saw or what they said, I leaned over and kissed my life on her full lips. _Ahhhh, she's still warm._

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

I pulled back and looked around the room. Some of the nurses were looking at me with mouths wide open, and others had tears streaming down their cheeks. Dr. Shepherd just looked at me with understanding. He knew. He always knew.

I took off my scrub cap and walked out of the OR. Leaving my world behind me. I walked over to the bridge and leaned over. Thinking. Thinking about all that happened over the past weeks. All that has changed, and all that she changed in me.

Isabella Marie Swan died today at 12:59 p.m. and I loved her.

**

* * *

_AN:_**** Nikki will add the playlist to her profile at a later date. She's been lazy, but is actually going to make one for you guys to listen to somewhere. Like I said, Bella died when I was born, but 12 hours later. So June 12 at 12:59 am is my birthday. So now all you wonderful readers can give the beta some love. I hope you enjoyed the o/s. Too bad we killed Bella right? It could have been a good multichapter. Oh well. You know the deal. Click the green button!**


	2. Chapter 2 or not

A/N: So I suck as a writer. I totally forgot that I was supposed to post this YEARS ago. I know it isn't anything new since this is a completed O/S but here is the playlist that reminds me of the story and helped me write probably my favorite one shot ever.

Disclaimer: I didn't write or sing any of these songs but if I could I wouldn't be here.

For a Reason O/S Playlist

I Should Tell You – Adam Pascal and Rosario Dawson from RENT

Without You – Adam Pascal and Rosario Dawson from RENT

Ironic – Alanis Morissette

Like You'll Never See Me Again – Alicia Keys

Diary – Alicia Keys

Ain't No Sunshine – Bill Whithers

Time – Billy Porter

End of the Road – Boyz II Men

It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday – Boyz II Men

Water Runs Dry – Boyz II Men

Before It Breaks – Brandi Carlile

Anytime – Brian McKnight

The Only One for Me – Brian McKnight

One Last Cry – Brian McKnight

Seasons of Love – Cast of RENT

Will I – Cast of RENT

If You Asked Me To – Celine Dion

Breathe – The Cinematic Orchestra

Like A Star – Corinne Bailey Rae

Everything, All At Once – Correatown

Colorblind – Counting Crows

Supernatural (Acoustic) – Flyleaf

Ungodly Hour – The Fray

Fair Fight – The Fray

How To Save A Life – The Fray

Hundred – The Fray

Look After You – The Fray

Keep Holding On – Glee Cast

The Chain – Ingrid Michaelson

I'll Cover You (Reprise) – Cast of RENT

Something's Missing – John Mayer

This Woman's Work – Kate Bush

This Woman's Work – Maxwell

Only Hope – Mandy Moore

Lifetime – Maxwell

Pretty Wings (uncut) – Maxwell

Hold Me Tight – Missy Higgins

Hanging On For Dear Life – Jennifer McGill

I Don't Want To Wait – Paula Cole

What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts

Hold You In My Arms – Ray LaMontagne

Be Here Now – Ray LaMontagne

Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx

Gravity – Sara Bareilles

The First Cut Is The Deepest (Acoustic) – Sheryl Crow

Only Hope – Switchfoot

For A Reason – Zhane

When Can I see You – Babyface

Lightening Crashes – Live


End file.
